Marriage Contract
by Ayras
Summary: Kiss of Revenge (Voltage) Fanfic: Aira has found herself in an arranged marriage with a Doctor. Torn between his good looks and his bad personality, Aira can't decide if its worth trying to make it work. And what's up with these other doctors? Sezaki X OC
1. Chapter 1

I checked myself in the mirror again. The dress was a simple black cocktail dress, with a sweetheart top, it came down to my knees, and was form fitting, showed my figure off well, but not too revealing. I checked my make-up and hair before putting on a small pair of heels and headed downstairs.

My dad was waiting in the living room, "I was just about to call you down, are you ready then?"

"Yes, yes"

We went to a nice restaurant at a hotel.

The hostess greeted us, "Director Welcome! Your table is ready."

"Thank you but we are going to wait for our guest."

"Alright just let us know when you are ready."

My father, Asagi, owns this hotel, one of several actually. He also owns a major medical company. We provide an assortment of services for hospitals. My father has been trying to land a contract with the biggest hospital in all of Tokyo for the last couple months. He and the director from there are on friendly terms.

"Good evening director." My father speaks to a man who just entered the restaurant. I bowed.

"My son will be a couple minutes late he had a few things to clear up before he left." The director told us.

"I smiled politely, "I'm sure he must be very busy."

We find our seats.

"I apologize now for my son's behavior."

"Please don't, I'm sure this isn't easy for him." I made polite small talk.

The only thing I knew about this guy's son, is he is a doctor. I don't even know his name or what he looks like, but I'm here meeting him for a marriage interview. It was a request from both of our dads. He probably feels the same way I do, completely uninterested.

I take a sip of the wine that was just poured, and stare out the window, oblivious to everything else around me. My view was blocked; I looked up to see a man standing in front of me taking off his jacket.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologized.

"We weren't waiting long." I half heartedly smiled. I looked up and our eyes met, my stomach did flips. All I could think was, wow he is much better looking than I imagined.

"I'm Issei Sezaki."

"I'm Aira Itou."

The night continued as our fathers speak and we say nothing else to each other.

"So about this marriage proposal…" The director began to talk.

I stand up quickly, "I think I drank too much, I need some air. Excuse me." I rushed out to the balcony. As I stood there I watched out of the corner of my eye Issei stand up and leave. I waited a few minutes to make sure he didn't just go to the bathroom before I headed back in.

The director apologized to me about his son and left as well. As I collect my purse I notice something on the floor under Issei's chair, I picked it up and shoved it in my purse.

When I got I showered and changed, I then grabbed my purse to see what I had found on the floor.

"Oh an ID badge." I stared at the picture of Issei. He was so handsome, it took all my strength not to stare at him all night.

The next morning I headed to Yebisu General Hospital. I showed my ID badge at the front and was pointed in the direction of the nurses' station. One of the nurses took me to where I could find Issei. He was talking to another doctor. He looked annoyed when he saw me. I could hear him excuse himself from the conversation and he headed over to me.

"Thought you'd need this," I handed him his badge before he could say anything.

I was headed down the hall back towards the entrance when I heard someone running up from behind me.

"Aira, right?" I turned and Issei was behind me. "Thanks."

"Welcome." I went to leave again.

"Wait, about last night…"

I gave him a smile, "You don't need to explain anything I know how you feel. Besides your face last night said it all." I walked away without looking back.

About a month had past since I saw Issei. I was invited to a dinner party. I walked around to the back of the house where the party was being held.

"About time you showed up." My father said to me as he escorted me around, introducing me to some well known people in the industry.

"Glad you could make it." The director told me.

"Thank you for inviting me." I excused myself to grab a drink.

I went inside the house, closed my eyes and let out a sigh when I was alone.

"Here."

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

"Issei, oh my gosh you frightened me!"

"I'm sorry." He offered me a glass of wine he was holding, "Specialty wine."

"You didn't poison it, did you?"

He let out a small chuckle, "What good would that do me?"

"Probably get your dad off your back about the marriage arrangement."

"How do you know he's on my back about it?"

"Seems like the kind, besides he was pushing for this more than my father."

He nodded, and there was silence between us.

I looked at Issei over my wine glass.

"This wine is very good."

He smiled. My heart started pounding. His smile was dazzling.

I was about to ask him a question when a voice cut me off.

"Dr. Sezaki?" Three guys and a lady entered into the house.

I recognized one of the guys, "Miyashita?" I asked.

"Miss Itou. I didn't realize you would be here."

"Do you know each other?" The lady asked.

"Yes. Doctor Irie, Doctor Narumi, and Doctor Ozaki, this is Miss Itou, she is my boss."

"Supervisor," I said sharply, "I don't own the company yet." The air felt awkward. I wanted nothing more than to turn and run quickly.

"Issei, do you know her as well?" Doctor Ozaki asked.

I glanced at Issei whose eyes hadn't left Doctor Ozaki since she entered the room.

"Thanks for the wine sir." I downed the rest, set the glass on the counter, turned and walked out.

I found my dad with the director.

"Director you have a lovely home. Thank you for inviting me." I said my goodbyes with a fake smile plastered on my face.

I left the garden and walked quickly down the driveway, when I heard my name being called.

"Aira wait." I turned around expecting Issei to be behind me, to find Miyashita.

"What do you want Junpei?"

"What was that about?"

"Exactly what it looked like, absolutely nothing."

"I'll tell you what it…" He grabbed my wrist.

"He got me a glass of wine." I snapped at him, "Now let me go."

"You look like you're about to cry."

"My ride is here." I yanked my wrist away from Junpei and got in the car that just pulled up.

"Thanks for coming and getting me Kei." Kei is my ex boyfriend, we broke up a long time ago, but still remain friends.

As he drove away he glanced at me, "Are you crying?" he asked.

I reach up and touch my cheek. "I was just startled that's all. He surprised me grabbing my wrist like that."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Want to spend the night?"

I let out a small sigh, "Kei… lets not go down this road again."

"Why not? you know we are compatible."

"That's not the point. Please take me home."

He pulled over, "No get out and walk."

"Ok fine, thanks for being a true friend Kei." I slammed the car door and watched him drive away.

I looked up at the sky, "Oh great, it's starting to rain. Could this day get any better?" It started pouring, and the rain mixed with my tears streaking my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I started walking fast to my apartment, and stopped in front of a building to take shelter when it began down pouring. I waited a little while and decide it wouldn't let up and continued back home. By the time I reached my apartment I was completely soaked.

"Geez I look like a drown rat." I stared at my reflection. I pushed my wet hair out of my face, "Why is this getting to me? I don't even know him." I went to bed with a pain in my chest.

When I arrived at work the next morning there was panic.

"Alright everyone settle down." I yelled out. Employees scrambled back to their desks.

"Miss Itou." An employee called out and explained the problems. I reviewed the schedule and all the problems were quickly corrected.

"That just leaves the delivery to Yebisu General Hospital." I said out loud.

"Mr. Miyashita is already out and there is no one free to do it." Another employee told me.

I let out a small sigh and resigned to taking on the job. I took a taxi over to Yebisu Hospital and headed to the nurses station.

"Excuse me." A female voice said approaching me. I recognized her as one of the doctors from the party.

"Doctor, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." I smiled politely.

"Doctor Ozaki and you are?" She asked me.

I reintroduced myself and briefly explained why I was there.

"Could you point me to the Director's office?" I pressed on wanting to get out of there before I ran into Issei.

"I can take you there. I'm headed in that direction now." Dr. Ozaki said.

I followed her down the hall and she pointed towards the end of the hall.

"Through those double doors at the end of the hall."

* * *

><p>I followed her instructions and knocked on the double doors, there was no answer.<p>

"Can I help you?" Someone asked approaching me. "Oh it's you."

I stared at the doctor who just walked over to me, I also recognized him from the party.

"Doctor Irie, right? I'm here looking for the director. Doctor Ozaki brought me here."

"No that can't be right," He shook his head.

"What?"

"Doctor Ozaki knows the director went out of town for a business meeting this week." He had a look on his face like he didn't trust what I had just said.

I felt extremely angry on the inside but put on my best poker face to try and hide my feelings. I smiled at him.

"Thank you doctor," I brushed past him.

On my way back through the hospital I ran back into Doctor Ozaki and the other doctor from the party.

"Miss Itou, did you find the director?" She stopped me.

"Why yes, thank you for your help." I lied.

"Risa, the director isn't here." The male doctor said to her. He looked at me, "From the party right? I'm Doctor Kyosuke Narumi."

He had very gentle eyes, and smiled very kindly at me. If it wasn't for Issei, I could've fallen in love with that smile.

Doctor Irie called out to me.

"Miss Itou, is there anything I could perhaps help you with?" Dr. Irie asked me.

"Hello director." Dr. Ozaki said to Dr. Irie.

He scolded her.

"Risa, Dr. Irie isn't the director." Dr. Narumi said with a very surprised look on his face.

"Risa don't tease our clients like that." Doctor Irie said, "Miss Itou?"

I had completely ignored everything happening around me when I spotted Issei down the hall. He stopped in place as soon as he saw me. Our eyes met and he turned and went down another hall.

"Tough luck Miss Itou," Dr. Ozaki said. I glanced over at her and she almost looked like she had a triumphant grin on her face.

"Come get some coffee with me." Before I realized it, Dr. Narumi was the only one standing around me. I followed him to the Doctors lounge where he poured me a cup of coffee.

"Mind if I call you Aira?" Dr. Narumi asked. "You can call me Kyosuke."

"No not at all." I stared into the cup of coffee and all I could think of was the cold look on Issei's face.

"Don't let what Risa say bother you, she is only teasing you. "I must admit, as long as I have known Issei, I have never seen him so flustered after you took off the other day."

"Issei flustered? You misunderstand our relationship."

"I don't think so. Even now he hid because he couldn't handle the teasing."

"Please understand this, what is between Issei and I is business only. Thank you for the coffee." I set my untouched cup down on the table and left.

On the way back to the office I went back and forth in my head. Issei's actions didn't match up with Kyosuke's words.

* * *

><p>It had been several days since I had gone to the hospital, and no surprise Issei hadn't made any contact with me. It was just what I thought Issei only looked at this as business deal by his father. I stared at the calendar.<p>

"Ah tomorrow is my day off, I should just drink tonight and forget about him."

"Can I join you for drinks then?" Junpei approached my desk.

I nodded. Junpei and I exchanged information and we agreed to meet outside a bar. I checked my watch, guess I was a little excited not to be out by myself because I got there 15 minutes early.

"Hey babe, are you lost?" I felt a guy standing right up behind me practically whispering in my ear. As I went to jump away he grabbed my arm. "I'll keep you company."

"There you are Aira! Sorry I'm late." I glanced over expecting to see Junpei when I saw Risa running over to me. She linked arms with me, "Issei I found her." Risa called out and dragged me to the other side of the street where Issei was standing.

It was a combination of seeing Issei with Risa and being touched by a stranger I could feel my body shaking as I tried to hold back tears. Issei reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"No need Issei. I'm here for her now." Junpei was standing right behind me with his hands on my shoulders. "Come on Aira."

"Wait!" Issei snapped. He grabbed my wrist, wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him protectively. "She's my fiancée."

"What?" Both Junpei and Risa shouted at the same time.

My brain must have short circuit, as it took me several seconds to acknowledge what he had just called me. I pushed him away.

"You can't just do that!" I walked over linked my arm with Junpei. "Let's go to my place, I'll just make dinner." I shot Issei a glare as we walked off.

At the time I didn't realize how bad his words hurt me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I think Risa has something to hide. ;) Thanks for reading! I appreciate feedback if you like my stories!


End file.
